Fiebre
by little tigress
Summary: La princesa Luna es la guardiana de los sueños, pero... ¿Por qué no me ayuda a escapar de esta pesadilla? [Entrada para el concurso de Fanfics de Pach the Pony] ¡Feliz Halloween!


**Fiebre**

Era una pesadilla.

Tenía que serlo. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicarlo? Una pesadilla. Eso era. Pero… ¿Y la princesa? ¿Dónde estaba la princesa Luna?

El aliento le faltaba, su corazón galopaba desesperado, golpeaba su pecho amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Los cascos comenzaban a dolerle, entre las piedrecillas del suelo y la gran distancia que había recorrido…había corrido mucho, estaba seguro. Era como llevar años escondiéndose en el bosque.

Pero no era correcto. ¿Acaso no fue ayer cuando sus amigos estaban alrededor de la fogata, hablando y compartiendo los dulces malvaviscos? Quizás no. Quizás habían pasado décadas desde aquella noche y él simplemente no quería reconocerlo. Quizás la mera noción de aquella realidad llena de color y risas sólo acentuaba el dolor que su situación actual le causaba. Quizás era mejor ignorarla. Quizás debió intentar más duro, guardar consigo aquellas memorias.

Una ráfaga de viento helado le alborotó la grasienta melena, como susurrándole que no había salida. El pony se sacudió la cabeza, el sudor bajándole por la frente mientras continuaba su carrera.

Era un sueño. Una pesadilla que simplemente se sentía muy real. ¿No era así?

Su agitado corazón dio un brinco cuando la rama de uno de aquellos fantasmas de arboles se le atravesó. Gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, el cuerpo del corcel derrapó en la húmeda tierra, garras verdes le rasguñaron la piel mientras piedras e insectos del bosque se le enredaban en el pelaje.

Esto no era más que una pesadilla. La noche del campamento él había comido muchos malvaviscos después de escuchar las historias de terror de su compañero. Eso tenía que ser. ¿Pero si no era? ¿Podría ser real…?

No importaba. Lo único que importaba era correr. Correr hasta que se le cayeran las piernas. Agotarse, porque sólo entonces sería libre. ¿Libre de qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Lo único que existía en su mente mientras escuchaba el crujido de las hojas, el susurro del viento, era una palabra: Correr.

Con un gruñido el joven corcel se levantó del suelo. Ignorando los hilillos de sangre que recorrían su cuerpo, el poni se alzó sobre la maleza y reanudó su escape.

Una pequeña parte de su mente, aquella que siempre ignoraba durante las noches, le susurró en palabras gélidas, ardiente en su objetivo de hacer su vida miserable:

—Escape significa que realmente existe una salida.

Él hizo todo lo posible por desconocer la mera existencia de aquel susurro, pero el frío aire nocturno, combinado con el crujido de las hojas, el murmurante eco de su galope; no fue posible. La voz que con juguetona indiferencia le decía aquello que él ya sabía parecía estar disfrutando de aquella curiosa libertad. No todos los días podía decirle al potro que su fin estaba cerca.

¿Lo mejor? Esta vez la voz sabía que tenía la razón.

No existía escapatoria. El laberintico bosque mental en el que se encontraba parecía no tener fin. Quizás así era. Quizás él ya estaba condenado. El ardor en su pecho era, no una flama de esperanza o deseo de vivir- de eso último ya no le quedaba mucho-, así que no. La sensación que le quemaba las entrañas, el corazón, los exhaustos pulmones, no tenía nada que ver con querer continuar…

Él quería irse. Lo único que ocupaba su agitada mente era el pensamiento de libertad. Él quería… dejar de sentirse así. Quería volver a su hogar, con sus amigos y familia. Él quería regresar a la seguridad de Canterlot. Quería… dejar de correr. Sus piernas colapsarían en cualquier instante, de eso estaba seguro. Él sabía que su corazón estallaría, sus pulmones dejarían de funcionar y entonces todo sería en vano.

¿Por qué lo intentaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

 _Correr ¡Por el amor de Celestia! Correr es lo único que debes hacer._

Y así lo hizo. Mientras sus demacrados cascos avanzaban entre la maleza, su mente intentó bloquear aquellas ideas, ideas malas que nunca había escuchado de otro pony. Equestria es una tierra próspera. Hay magia. Hay amistad. Las princesas siempre cuidaban de los ponies que ahí habitaban… Pero de ser eso cierto… ¿de dónde venían estos pensamientos? ¿Qué hacía él solo en el bosque?

En un momento dado, él no se dio cuenta _cuando_ exactamente, se detuvo. Su ceño fruncido, jadeaba, sudaba; su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la más desafinada sinfonía. Por primera vez (estaba seguro de que era la primera vez), contempló el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Era un bosque, sí. La luna aparecía con aquella extraña forma, como de herradura aplastada, dando al mundo a penas una fracción de la luz que generalmente brindaba. Lo poco que se podía ver gracias a esos retazos de luz era simplemente macabro. Cadáveres, secos y podridos proyectaban sus sombras sobre el agotado corcel. Lo que antes era un vibrante conjunto de arboles ahora no existía. Las ramas secas parecían garras de dragón, afiladas, mortales, alargándose para atraparlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Los troncos huecos gritaban y crujían con el soplar del viento. Las pocas hojas y flores que quedaban se caían con cada nueva ráfaga de aire.

Afilando un poco la mirada, tratando de ignorar a su atormentado corazón y cansados músculos, el corcel se dio cuenta de la vida había florecido en aquel cementerio. Entre los recovecos de aquellos leños moribundos había movimiento, pequeño, insignificante. Las patitas de los bichos, gusanos, viejas moscas-araña y hormigas marchaban por las cortezas como conquistadores. Se alimentaban de los intestinos de aquellas plantas que, aunque fuera imposible, parecían agonizar.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

El corcel pataleó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta.

Alrededor suyo no había más que arboles, muertos árboles conformaban el bosque oscuro, lleno de insectos y un viento helado como el norte. Pero al ver más allá de las cortezas, él pudo darse cuenta del porqué se había estado sintiendo incómodo, como si aquello no fuera algo normal. Cuando él vio de cerca aquel tronco, se dio cuenta de porqué estaban tan mal.

No era natural.

Los retorcidos troncos agonizantes. Las ramas extendidas hacia el cielo, como cascos alzados, suplicando piedad. La falta de hojas… No podía ser.

Él dio una vuelta, girando su cabeza, afinando la mirada para tratar de descubrir los límites de ese sueño del tártaro. ¡No había fin! Por donde mirara, hacía donde corriera; no había más que árboles girando en torno suyo. Secos, viejos retazos de vida que padecían el cruel destino, en todos lados era igual…

De pronto, una nueva pista apareció. La vista era horrible, su cuerpo estaba demacrado. Su cerebro no se concentraba más que en el susurro del viento, el crujido de las hojas, el zumbido de la muerte que parecía seguirlo a donde fuera. Sus dolores, mentales y físicos, le impedían ver lo que realmente pasaba.

El olor de carne podrida y cenizas le llenó las fosas nasales. El suave aromad de la tierra mojada tras una tarde lluviosa aparecía también, de una manera más bien nauseabunda. Sangre. Hojas aplastadas. Pasto y carne. El olor temible de la enfermedad.

Y de la muerte.

Había escuchado de esto... alguno de sus amigos lo había comentado anoche.

La agitación que sintió antes no era nada comparable al dolor que le causaba su propio corazón al latir. Cada gota de sangre que recorría su cuerpo parecía cargar consigo una daga, ya que el punzante dolor que comenzó en su cabeza rápidamente se trasladó a sus piernas, de ahí a sus flancos… Incluso su cutie mark ardía como el mismo infierno.

No dijo nada. No gritó. Simplemente hizo lo que le pareció más sensato. Echó a correr, sus tendones protestaban, sus pulmones forzadamente trabajaban para alejar al chico de aquella vista terrorífica. Pero era imposible.

A donde fuera, sin importar hacia donde corriera, había más árboles. Más _cadáveres_. Aquel olor de humedad y amarga desolación le acompañó durante su carrera. Cada nuevo tronco podrido lo recibía con una mueca de agonía, como si la propia madera se quejara del dolor… ¿Eso era la muerte? ¿Dolor?

Las astillas se acomodaban como retorcidas marionetas, cambiando de gesto cada vez que él avanzaba. A veces mostraban rostros afligidos, otras parecían llorando, con sabia escurriendo de las mandíbulas de los insectos como si el propio tronco aun fuera capaz de llorar.

Daban ganas de vomitar. De cerrar los ojos. De simplemente _irse_. Pero no podía.

Cerrar los ojos, tratar de ignorar aquel espectáculo morboso era imposible. No le importó. El corcel cerró los ojos, un segundo, quizás menos. Durante ese breve momento sólo eran la oscuridad y él. Nada más. No más ruidos. No más correr. No más ramas. Sólo él y el frío casco de la oscuridad consoladora. No duró mucho.

Un segundo bastó para que el joven tropezara una vez más. Ese segundo fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se estrellara contra uno de los moribundos seres de madera. Medio segundo bastó para que las restantes flores de aquel anciano cayeran.

Al abrir los ojos, él se descubrió a sí mismo cabeza abajo, mirando al suelo e el lugar del cielo. Rodeado de florecillas azules. De haber estado en otras circunstancias, seguramente habría sido una escena graciosa de contemplar. Sus amigos estarían carcajeándose en el suelo ahora mismo.

Sus amigos…

Pensar en ellos le hizo sacudir la cabeza, retirando las marchitas flores de su pelaje y melena. El golpe- quizás fue el golpe-, le hizo detenerse una vez más. Se quedó sentado frente al árbol contra el que había chocado. Lo observó. Su rostro, si, es que se le podía llamar rostro a esa colección de leña podrida y húmeda con hojas secas; lloraba, gritaba al mismo tiempo. Como una yegua a punto de dar a luz, pero su rostro no parecía exhibir ningún tipo de esperanza. No, ese pony sabía que estaba condenado.

El corcel trató de evitar esos pensamientos, poniendo su atención en las curiosas flores que yacían a sus cascos. Eran azules, medio negras por la falta de agua; y tenían una curiosa serie de manchas. ¡Je! ¡Pero si eran iguales a las de él! Los puntos anaranjados que adornaban a los secos capullos eran idénticos a las manchas que tenía él en las piernas y rostro.

Con una última risilla, el joven corcel apartó las flores de su camino y continuó caminando. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar los susurros asesinos del bosque. Ahora más que temor, él sentía lástima. No sabía porque, eran sólo árboles después de todo.

El ardor no desapareció. Continuaba presente mientras él recorría el bosque. Un par de veces pareció volverse más potente, más agudo en algunos puntos de su cuerpo. En su frente. En su lomo. Dolía y daba cosquillas. Pero a él ya no le importaba.

Cada cara nueva parecía más agitada que la anterior. Más desesperanzada. Acabada. Muerta.

A la vez, parecían invitarlo. Las muecas y los gestos de dolor se convertían en sonrisas, palabras susurradas por el viento que le daban la bienvenida. Era curioso, justo ayer sus amigos se habían despedido de él. Hubo lágrimas, pero no abrazos. Hubo una charla y comida, pero no para él. Él estaba lejos. Ellos no le querían cerca, por eso lo dejaron ahí.

Por eso los árboles moribundos parecían tan amigables. Ellos no le temían. Ellos le ofrecían flores cuando sus amigos le habían arrojado a su suerte. ¡Qué egoístas! ¡Los hijos de potra lo habían abandonado! ¿Y por qué? ¡Sólo por su maldita enfermedad!

Las cosquillas desaparecieron, el ardor se calmó, él dejó de moverse. Ya no tenía sentido. Seguir corriendo era inútil. Mientras su piel se convertía en madera y de su melena comenzaban a brotar las hermosas florecillas azules, él pensó:

"No importa, sólo es una pesadilla."


End file.
